1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical transformers and more particularly to an improved transformer topology employing planar windings for tight coupling, improved heat dissipation, and ease of assembly.
2. Prior Art
Transformer designs have been known in the prior art which employ sheet-form or ribbon-like windings in an effort to capitalize on the economies available through use of so called "printed circuit" techniques. Such printed circuit transformers, although fabricated from sheet-form elements, usually strive to replicate, in printed circuit form, traditional winding patterns, including multi-turn secondary windings on traditional magnetic core structures.